Talent Show
by Let'sDance2007
Summary: Miranda singing in a talent show, what caused this?


That was it, she was out of her ever loving mind, that was the only explanation for agreeing to this silly idea. Actually come to think of it, she didn't even remember agreeing. Stupid Irv and his stupid team bonding ideas. Now her she was on top of everything else she had to do she had to memorize this _song. _She wasn't even sure if she should call it that but supposed she shouldn't make judgment until she heard it.

"Emily." Miranda called bringing herself out of her silent rant and slipping off her Gucci reading glasses. Emily came skidding into her office stopping in front of Miranda's desk and almost tripping over her three inch stilettos.

"Get me the tape of that song I am supposed to sing for the talent show."

"Right away." And Emily flew out while Miranda played with her wedding ring. You would think that after being married three times she would get used to wearing a ring, but this time was different. This time they had been married for five years without a major fight. This time there was not threat of cheating. This time she married her soul mate, her true love, and her best friend. This time she married Andrea Sachs.

"Here you go Miranda." Emily handed her an ipod attached to a portable dock. Miranda motioned for Emily to sit down and she pressed play. The song played through and Miranda was staring open mouthed at the ipod with barely concealed disgust.

"He wants me to sing that? Is he out of his ever-loving mind?"

"Well it could be worse?"

"How could it be worse?"

"It could be a love song." Replied Emily while trying to contain her laughter, secretly excited to watch her boss try to pull this off. This was going to be priceless.

Miranda was left seething in her office when a plan formed in her head. If she had to do this she might a well make it good. A few phone calls later and her plan was in motion. Watch out when you play with fire, Irv, you might get burnt.

Over the next two weeks Miranda spent all of her free time in the closet in front of the floor to ceiling mirrors with the ear buds in her ears. She had the song memorized by the third time she listened to it but now she was working on the dance moves. It was night so she changed out of her day wear of a Prada suit, into black yoga pants and a red tank top. On her feet she wore Jazz shoes and moved in time to the music, swaying her hips and throwing in some of the dance moves she remembered from the years of dance class she took when she was transforming herself.

It was during those late night practices when she should be home with her family that she began to realize that she was getting old. She was no longer a flexible and she got winded far to soon for her liking. Some of the moves that the dance teacher said she should do looked ridiculous on a woman of her age. She shook her silver hair and stepped closer to the mirror. Here in the white light with most of her makeup gone she saw herself. The wrinkles around her eyes and her face. The way her skin no longer glowed like her wife's.

She went home sad that night. Andrea was already asleep and she sighed and got into bed and turned away from her. She wondered when Andrea would tell her that she was looking old. She knew it was going to happen, it had with all her other husbands. When Miranda felt the tears about to come she left the bed and went to the bathroom to be alone with her tears.

The next day Miranda still didn't feel like herself but there wasn't time to dwell on that fact because the Runway Talent Show was today. She dressed quickly in her power suit, her subtle way of telling people not to mess with her today and roused her wife.

"Miranda, stop shaking me."

"I have to leave, make sure the girls leave for school on time."

"Don't I always? Come here if you are going to wake me up then you need to do it properly." And with that Andrea pulled Miranda down onto the bed and preceded to kiss the life out of her. Finally when air became a necessity Andy pulled back and looked at Miranda before saying, "God you are beautiful." Miranda shook her head but kissed Andy once more before leaving the house much happier than when she woke up.

The happiness lasted only until she entered her office, upon when she was pounced on. How could she think that she was going to get any work done today. She now knew that all day today was going to revolve around the stupid show. Thank God she didn't tell Andrea about this stupid thing. She wanted to but she didn't know how Andrea would react. The staff of Runway wouldn't be honest with her but Andrea, Andrea would. She would be able to tell in Andrea's eyes that she let her down. So fearing rejection she keep it to herself.

She sat firmly behind her desk and tried to look stern until Nigel practically sprinted into her office with the hair and makeup team behind him. Oh no, she thought before she was ambushed and dragged into the bathroom, the day just got worse.

Later when she was allowed to leave she stepped back and checked out her reaction. Her silver hair was covered by a mid back length blonde wig. Her clothes were blue oversized overalls with the cuffs rolled up to mid-calf with a white blouse underneath. The tan sneaker sort of shoe on her feet without socks completed the outfit. But what Miranda hated was that she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"Mir…" Emily trailed off and Miranda turned around. It was then that she took in Emily's outfit, a gorgeous red dress with a thigh high slit.

"What are you wearing?" They asked at the same time.

"I am apparently Meryl Streep from Mamma Mia, what are you?" Said Miranda as she flipped the wig over one shoulder.

"I am doing a dance routine with James from Accessories."

"You don't have to sing?"

"I can't sing." Emily walked out in her beautiful outfit and Miranda wanted to scratch out her eyes but instead she followed Emily to the cars where they were waiting to take them to the Ritz-Carlton where they rented out the ballroom. Well, Miranda thought, at least we are having it in a nice place. Although one peak at the crowds told her that she was regretting that first statement. It looked like everyone had their families or significant other, well everyone except her.

She sat back and watched through the wings of the set up stage and watched the array of talent that she employed at Runway. And she hated to admit it but it seemed to build a sense of family and teamwork, she thought as she watched her staff congratulate and wish good luck to others. Finally after Irv got off the stage after playing a surprisingly good piano concert, she stood and walked out on stage all alone and on the outside she was full of confidence inside and waited for the music to start.

I was cheated by youAnd I think you know I made up my mind, it must come to an endLook at me now, will I ever learn?I don't know how but I suddenly lose controlThere's a fire within my soulJust one look and I can hear a bell ringOne more look and I forget everything

Just as she was getting to the chorus all the "clackers" came on stage and got behind her to sing with her. She smiled a real genuine smile, it was no she understood. Mamma mia, here I go againMy my, how can I resist you?Mamma mia, does it show againMy My, just how much I've missed you?Yes, I've been broken-heartedBlue since the day we partedWhy, why did I ever let you go?Mamma mia, now I really knowMy my, I should not have let you goI was angry and sad when I knew we were throughI can't count all the times I have cried over youLook at me nowWill I ever learnI don't know howBut I suddenly loose controlThere's a fire within my one look and I can hear a bell ringOne more look and I forget everythingMamma mia, here I go againMy my, how can I resist you?Mamma mia, does it show againMy, my, just how much I've missed you?Yes, I've been brokenheartedBlue since the day we partedWhy, why did I ever let you go?Mamma mia, now I really knowMy my, I should not have let you goJust one look and I can hear a bell ringOne more look and I forget everythingMamma mia, here I go againMy my, how can I resist you?Mamma mia, does it show againMy, my, just how much I've missed you?Yes, I've been brokenheartedBlue since the day we partedWhy, why did I ever let you go?Mamma mia, now I really knowMy my, I should not have let you go

Miranda finished her song to a standing ovation and she put her arms around the two "clackers" closest to her, Amy and Sara. They returned the favor and they all bowed. Miranda stood from her bow and saw Andrea coming towards her. Stunned she walked to the edge of the stage and leaned down as Andrea leaned up. The next thing she knew she was being twirled, "that was amazing, you are amazing." Said Andrea and she kissed her then pulled back. "Although I have one thing to say." Andrea continued

"What?"

"This needs to go, I want to kiss my wife." And with that she took off Miranda's blonde wig and lovingly ran her fingers through the silver locks.

"How did you know?"

"Emily" And nothing else was said as they kissed. Emily stood off in the distance with Irv. It was Irv who spoke up first, "well I think that went well."

"Better than you could have imagined." Said Emily as she watched Andrea spin a laughing Miranda around in a circle, oh yes Miranda thought as she was spun life was good.


End file.
